Just Your Average, Every Day Wizarding Family
by Fletcher Marks
Summary: Set in 2017, Harry Potter Universe.  Story about the Marks/Fletcher family in wizarding Britain.  It began in an HP RPG.  WARNING: For discipline, adult themes, profanity.


**Author's Note:** As stated in the description, this story originated with an online Harry Potter based, RPG, or role-playing game. It is written by Laura Winter and Gabby Barr, and we both have our own personal fanfiction accounts as well. Feel free to ask any questions, as well as look to the end of the chapter for a list of characters. There will be mention of discipline in this chapter, be warned.

**Chapter 1:**

Alec Fletcher sat smiling at the faces of his loved ones around the table. It had been a long road for all of them. But here they were together, celebrating his sister Evelyn's graduation from muggle college. She was only eighteen and had gone through rather quickly, compared to most young adults her age. It hadn't been too hard for her to receive her GED at the age of fifteen, even as she was also attending Hogwarts. And then she flew through her general courses for college in a year. Everyone had been worried she was working herself to death...but she insisted that remaining busy helped keep her mind off of Miles. Her boyfriend was three years older and had not been officially allowed to date her once he left Hogwarts. But he also had kept himself busy during his Auror training. Harry Potter had proven himself to be quite the mentor to the kid and Alec could honestly say he was proud of both young love birds. He clinked his fork against his glass and stood up to make a toast.

"Well, we all know why we're here. Our little Evie is officially getting old. I met her...let's see, has it already been ten years? Anyway...when I met her, she was the sweetest little eight year old ever. And she had her father and myself, stuck in the palm of her tiny hand. And now, not much has changed, except that she has Miles in there as well," he chuckled, and everyone joined in.

"But anyway...Evelyn. We are all very proud of you. You are intelligent, goal-oriented...and you keep this family in line. Even with everything we've all been through in the last decade...you've still shown every one of us what it means to be strong. So here's to you."

He raised his glass. "Thank you for your light and your example. I sure as hell don't know where I would be without it."

He drank to a chorus of "hear, hears" and sat again, smiling at his beautiful wife.

"Great job, baby," Michelle whispered in his ear. Then their four-year-old son, Nathan, made his way over to him and climbed up on his lap.

"Daddy? When can I have some of that wine? It looks yummy."

Alec laughed and tickled his ribs. "Not until you are big like your Aunt Evelyn."

He looked over at his older son, Will, who was nearly five. He was currently throwing peas at Evelyn's three-year-old twin brothers, Carter and Riley. Alec cleared his throat meaningfully and stared down his young son. Will immediately went back to eating instead of throwing food. And when Alec looked at his oldest child, nine-year-old Alexis, he was slightly annoyed to find her staring at Miles. The girl had been smitten with Evie's boyfriend ever since she was four years old. Alec wanted to do something to stop it from happening, but she was quite stubborn.

Another voice cleared and Alec looked to see his father, Randall stand up. Randall Marks was not Alec's biological father...but they had grown in their relationship enough to consider themselves a family. Randall had been Alec's mentor at St. Mungo's Hospital. And now he was a Senior Healer, while his son had been promoted from trainee to Junior Healer in the last year. It was abnormal for a twenty-eight-year-old to be promoted to Junior Healer. It normally happened no sooner than thirty. But Alec had proven himself very skilled...especially due to the help of his father

"I would like to add to my son's eloquent toast," he said with a smile. "When Dawn passed...I thought my family was complete with my beautiful daughter, Evelyn. And I was content. Who wouldn't be, with Evie around? I wasn't expecting Alec...or Rachel. But I love you both as my own. And I am so proud of all of my children. Including all of their significant others. You are all wonderful examples to me, and I love you so much. And to my lovely wife, Shelby...you are another piece of heaven, that I never saw coming. But I will forever be grateful that God saw fit to bless me with you," he smiled at her and she smiled at him in return. Then he turned to Evelyn.

"And as for the guest of honor...I can honestly say that none of us are very surprised. You've always been too smart for your own good," he teased. "But I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment." He felt his emotion enter his throat and he paused. Then he raised his glass.

"To Evelyn. May you receive all else that your heart desires. No one could deserve it more than you."

"To Evelyn," they repeated warmly. And everyone but the four young children toasted to the eighteen-year-old. Although, Shelby, Rachel and Michelle all had sparkling water, rather than wine. Shelby was six months along with her very first little girl, while Michelle was a month away from her due date with her second daughter. And Rachel was attempting to hide the fact that she was a few months along with her own first child. Her boyfriend, Gavin, knew of course. But she was trying to figure out the best way to break the news to her older brother, Alec.

Evelyn blushed at all the praise she was receiving, but she smiled at her father and mouthed the words, 'thank you' to him. She took Miles' hand and laid her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be all together. Miles kissed her hair and whispered, "I'm proud of you too, baby." She nodded and listened to the scraping of forks against plates and light conversation. This was her family. And they all cared about her enough to be here for her special day. It had not been easy to graduate from Hogwarts and college within the last few years. But she had done it. Now all she had to do was complete her teaching certificate and she would be able to become a muggle music teacher at any school she was accepted to. And Miles would continue as an Auror and their lives would be perfect. 'Now, if only he would get on to proposing,' she thought to herself.

Alec was having a very interesting conversation with Aurora Maddox Smyth, Miles' mother, about the way Hogwarts was changing. She was the Dueling professor there, but most students were no longer interested in it. With the war long over, parents seemed to be encouraging their children to participate in other educational fields. Her husband Jack Smyth, was the Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts, and he preferred his wife to stay with him there. But he also wanted her to be happy, so he would wait for her decision as to what the change might be. He smiled at his wife as his four-year-old daughter Madelyn sat on his lap, eating.

Harry Potter was also in attendance, in support of his trainee, Miles and his girlfriend. He suggested that his friend Aurora, take on the position of Auror with him at the Ministry. Alec was about to give his own opinion on the subject, when he realized the three oldest boys were conspicuously absent from the table. He turned to his wife.

"Hey baby, have you seen Will? Or the twins for that matter?"

"No, I haven't seen them. Have you asked your dad?"

Alec shook his head, but before he could answer, he heard a blood curdling scream from the front yard. He knew instantly it was his son. He got up and ran at full speed to see what had happened. His son was nowhere to be seen at first, until he heard moaning up in a tree, high above his head. Will was stuck on a branch.

"Will! Oh my God, how the hell did you get up there? Are you alright?"

The boy nodded and pointed in the direction of the house. Alec turned and saw Randall's twin boys hiding near the bushes. He ignored them for a minute while he went to retrieve his son. When the boy was safely on the ground, Alec checked him for injuries, but there was nothing more than a scratch. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. In little Will's back pocket, sat a wand. Alec snatched it up.

"William Randall Fletcher, what are you doing with this? You know you're not allowed to play with wands! Answer me, young man!"

The boy looked down at his feet and mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Alec said sternly.

The boy lifted his tear-filled eyes and said," We were playing dueling, Daddy."

Alec thought he had been scared before, but that was nothing to what he felt now. As he ran towards the twins, he shouted, "RANDALL!"

His father came running. He'd been a healer for over twenty years, and he found he could respond quickly to that kind of call.

"What is it, son? Is everything alright?"

By this time all three boys were huddled together looking down at the ground while Alec held three wands.

"No, everything is not alright. The boys were PLAY dueling!"

Randall's eyes narrowed at his young sons.

"You boys get in the house, NOW!"

He had never seen them run faster.

Alec turned to Will. "You better go too, son. Just wait in Aunt Evie's old room."

When they were alone, Alec explained to his father what he had come upon.

"What are you going to do to your boys?" Alec asked nervously. He could be a strict disciplinarian if he had to be, but he still didn't like it. Randall looked at his son as if he'd lost his mind.

"I'm going to spank them, of course. They know better than to play with wands. What they did was extremely dangerous. I don't know what you'll do with Will, but that's your decision. I have to go deal with my sons."

And with that, Randall walked into his house. Alec sighed and followed him. After all of the good parts of this day...this little lecture would not be fun.

* * *

Alec hated punishing his son, he hated punishing any of his children, really. But it wasn't like he could just let them get away with murder! He knew that if he did do something like that, Randall would kill him. Walking into the house, Alec sighed. It was such a beautiful home. And with how Randall had decorated for Evie's coming back from the States, it just reminded him of the old days where they had Christmas Parties and family outings.

Of course, now that his little sister was back from her schooling, those things could happen again. He followed his son up the dark oak staircase and closed the door to Evelyn's bedroom as soon as they were both inside. It still looked just as she had left it years ago. Beautiful sea-foam green walls and hard wooden floors. Her full-sized bed sat in the middle of the room and was still made, eagerly awaiting her return. Alec sighed, there were so many memories he shared with little Evelyn in this room.

"Daddy," his son squeaked. "We were just playing…we weren't actually going to cast any magic or anything."

Alec pointed to the bed and watched as his son sat down on the soft mattress. Will bowed his little head, and this just made Alec feel worse about what he was going to have to do.

"That is not the point, William Randall!" he spat. "What if you had taken Harry's wand…or Aurora's? I happen to know they keep a special curse on both of them so that if anyone uses it, they become severely injured! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been for you?"

Alec suddenly knew what Randall must have felt whenever he had to have a conversation with Evelyn that fell into these lines. Merlin, he felt like the worse parent alive! But the fact still remained that something like this just could not happen again. He knew that Harry and Aurora were very mindful of their wands. Harry had to be considering that there were many that wanted to take it as a sort of momentum of what he had done for the Wizarding world.

"But it wasn't Mr. Potter's…or Aunt Rory's…it was just laying there..."

Realizing that he hadn't really checked who the wand belonged to, Alec took it out and examined it again. It was a white oak…so that meant it had to be Rachel's. He had gone with her the day she had gotten it. Thank God it was Rachel's. But then again, he would have to ask her to never leave it out again.

"It's Aunt Rachel's, and it does not matter whose it was…it was not yours and you should not have taken it! William this was Aunt Evie's day and you owe her an apology! You are older than the twins…you should be setting an example for them, not inviting them into mischief with you!"

Will's eyes filled with tears and he looked down at his sneakers.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…you're not going to spank me, are you?"

Alec's heart broke at that statement…words could not describe how much he did not want to spank his son, but Randall was right. Groundings did not work on five year olds…but they were also at a party and this was not his home. He decided that he would spank Will once they were home. Right now, he was going to make his son sit in Evie's room for about ten minutes.

"You will sit here and think about what you did. I will come back and get you in a couple of minutes. But we will have to discuss this more once we get home tonight." Going to the door, he watched as Will turned his back on the door and snuggled into Evie's pillow.

"I have to give Rach her wand back."

Alec gently closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs. But just as he was about to go out into the backyard once more, he heard a very unsettling sound coming from the bathroom. Someone was quite ill. Going to the bathroom door he knocked gently and waited for a response.

"T-Taken," a very familiar voice coughed.

"Rachel?"

Alec didn't need any invitation. Thrusting the door open, he looked to see his sister on her knees in front of the toilet bowl. She had looked fine a couple of minutes ago, but now she appeared to be clammy and sick. Placing a cool hand on her forehead, he sighed. She had no temperature and he saw that she hadn't even had a single thing to drink.

"Alec," she breathed, emptying her stomach further into the bowl. "Please go…I'm fine…"

"Rach, when has that line ever worked on me?"

Closing the bathroom door he held her hair back. It was so much longer now and he didn't want her to ruin the beautiful outfit Gavin had bought for her.

"Alec…I'm fine," she said flushing the toilet. "Really…I guess I just ate too much."

Alec looked at Rachel and cocked his one eyebrow. He knew when his sister was lying to him. He hated knowing that she did not want his help, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give it anyway.

"You hardly ate anything Rachel," he cooed. "What did you eat? If it's making you sick, I should warn Randall and toss it-"

"Alec," she groaned. "It…it isn't like that, okay…it's…it's morning sickness."

Alec didn't say anything, he couldn't find any words that would sum up the amount of shock he was in.

"I…I'm pregnant."

Alec still stared, he felt like he was going to fall over. His Rachel…his little sister, that used to cry for him when she was sick…the girl before him that he had practically raised from when she was thirteen… was pregnant? With Gavin's child?

"Does he know?" he spat.

"Of course he knows…we…were trying to find a way to tell you and the rest of the family. I was hoping to break the news later in the week after Evie's return home kind of calmed down."

"Rachel Noelle!" he spat. "I don't even know what to say! Why wouldn't you call me first? I'm the one that raised you and stayed with you through everything…and you didn't even think to tell me the moment you found out?"

"I didn't want to upset you…or deal with your bullshit!" she snarled. "Alec, this is Evie's day and I didn't want the attention to switch from her to me! I was going to tell you, but I wanted to find the right time to do so!"

Rachel flushed the toilet once more and stood up. That had to have been the third time she puked in one day. She couldn't keep anything down and Gavin was driving himself mad with worry, as well as herself.

"And you have no room to talk when you got both your ex-wife Katy AND Michelle pregnant before you were ever married!"

"Are you and Gavin married?"

"That's not the point, Alec! I didn't cheat on anyone to get with Gavin, so piss off!" Feeling tears come to her eyes, she snatched her wand out of his hand and pushed passed him to rejoin the party. Alec hated when she mentioned what had happened years ago with his first wife, Katy. They had been friends and he had comforted her when she was upset...comforted to the point of sleeping with her. He was not aware at the time that she had been dating Randall. It was a difficult time for all of them...but forgiveness had been issued, and he hated that Rachel still brought it up in times of anger. He especially hated it, now that he was married to Michelle. He followed his sister back outside, still huffing.

Evelyn looked to see her older sister and brother rejoin the party, but before she could go and see what the problem was, she felt someone tug at her arm. Turning, she saw that it was Harry Potter…she stared at him, still stunned that he had actually agreed to come to her party. But she supposed that the only reason he was there was because Miles was his apprentice.

"Evelyn," he said gently. "I never got a chance to really speak with you yet…everyone keeps stealing you away."

Evelyn sat back down and turned to face Harry. Smiling, she took a hand through her brown hair.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Potter-"

"Oh, just Harry. Please."

She tried to imagine what might be going through the mind of the famous wizard before her. Miles had spoken of him often enough, that he seemed a bit more real to her. But he was still the boy who lived. The one who had defeated the dark lord. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"I wanted to ask you what you thought of college. Especially going to the States. That must have been very interesting for you, I am sure. And to finish your degree so quickly. Well, that is something to be very proud of."

Evelyn smiled and blushed slightly. Harry Potter was complimenting her?

"Well, I must admit, it was interesting. Things are very different in America. And even more so in the muggle world. But I'm glad to be home."

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied, smiling. "So tell me...what are your plans now? Miles mentioned something about music?"

"Yes. I need to finish my teaching credential, which should take a bit less than a year. And then I can teach music in a muggle school. It's what my mother did and it's always been my dream as well."

Harry nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I am sure you will be brilliant at it. Miles is a lucky man."

Before Evelyn could brush off his praise, Miles came behind his mentor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I most certainly am." He smiled at his lovely girlfriend. He had her ring in his pocket at all times, just waiting for the right moment to propose. But he needed to speak with Randall about it first.

"Your mum has brought out the desserts, Evie. Would you care to join me?" He held out his arm for her and she took it. As everyone returned to the table, Randall also joined them again with his young sons in tow. They looked as if they had been crying, possibly from the punishment they had just received. Randall guided them to stand in front of their big sister.

"Go ahead," he prodded.

The twins looked up at her with big, round eyes.

"We're sorry, Evie," they said in practiced unison.

Evelyn smiled and wrapped them both up in a hug.

"It's alright, boys. I'm just glad you're okay."

Then she sent them back to their seats. Randall proceeded to hand the stolen wands back to Shelby and Gavin. Alec then remembered his son, waiting upstairs. But he had little Nathan asleep on his lap and he didn't want to jostle him.

"Michelle," he said to his wife. "Would you mind getting Will? He's just waiting upstairs."

Michelle nodded and kissed his cheek. But when she went upstairs to Evelyn's room, the boy was not there. She looked throughout the entire house, calling his name. But there was no sign of him. She ran frantically down the stairs and outside.

"Alec, I can't find him. He's gone."

**Author's note:** Just in case it's a bit too confusing, here is a simpler (hopefully) list of characters-

Randall Marks, Patriarch, Senior Healer

Dawn Marks (deceased), Randall's first wife

Shelby Marks, Randall's spouse, Evelyn's step-mother

Carter and Riley Marks, Randall and Shelby's twins

Evelyn 'Evie' Marks, Randall's daughter

Miles Maddox, Evie's boyfriend

Aurora (Maddox) Smyth, Miles' mother

Jack Smyth, Aurora's husband

Madelyn Smyth, Jack and Aurora's daughter

Alec Fletcher, adopted son of Randall

Michelle Fletcher, Alec's wife

Katy Black, Alec's ex-wife

Alexis 'Lexi' Fletcher, daughter of Alec and Michelle

Will Fletcher, son of Alec and Katy

Nathan Fletcher, son of Alec and Michelle

Rachel Fletcher, sister of Alec, adopted daughter of Randall

Gavin Brodie, Rachel's boyfriend

Harry Potter, head Auror, Miles' mentor


End file.
